Developmental Research Support for developmental research projects are a key SPORE element and are vital for fostering pioneering initiatives. As such, we will commit $140,000 annually to support three developmental research projects with budgets of approximately $45,000 each. The principal goal of the Developmental Research Program is to support innovative gastrointestinal cancer research with high translational impact, allowing investigators the ability to obtain key preliminary data for submission of an R01 application or an equivalent proposal (e.g., project in future SPORE application). Previously funded developmental research projects that have strong success during the initial funding period, but that have not obtained extramural funding, will be permitted to compete with new applications, with a maximum of two years of support possible. However, the expectation is that funds will support most projects for 1 year, with upwards of 15 new projects supported during the initial 5-year period of the grant. Projects will be solicited from University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center (UMCCC) investigators and other University of Michigan faculty by campus-wide announcements and a standing advertisement for the Program at the UMCCC website listing other developmental research opportunities. Applications will utilize an NIH PHS398 format, with a 5-page limit on the body of the application (e.g., excluding references, detailed protocol information, appendix materials). Dr. Eric Fearon will serve as Director of the Developmental Research Program, and the UMCCC Cancer Research Committee (CRC) will undertake initial review, evaluating each proposal's scientific merit, innovation, gastrointestinal cancer relevance, and potential for translational impact. Given the CRC's expertise with rapid review of more than 100 pilot research proposals in laboratory, clinical, and population-based research annually, the CRC is well acquainted with review of projects with limited preliminary data. After review by the CRC, the Senior Advisory Group of the Gl SPORE will utilize assigned merit scores as a principal, but not sole, criterion in selection of proposals for support. Developmental research project investigators will take part in all Gl SPORE activities, and Dr. Fearon will meet quarterly with project Pis to offer in-depth review and mentorship.